


With a name like Umbrella...

by Anonymous



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, dat wordcount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Crack written for a bad fic exchange to celebrate the 'Exchanges After Dark' discord's first birthday. I take no responsibility for myself here, which is why I'm posting this anonymously.





	With a name like Umbrella...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



> Crack written for a bad fic exchange to celebrate the 'Exchanges After Dark' discord's first birthday. I take no responsibility for myself here, which is why I'm posting this anonymously.

“I want you to consider my work in hydrophobic polymers and lubricant impregnated surfaces,” the excitable young man scowled when the HR woman snickered. He recovered and took out several diagrams, “If you look these designs are based on the surface of lotus leaves. Liquids just slide right off.”

She looked at the clock, nearly an hour and he still hadn’t realized that _Umbrella_ was just the company’s name…

**Author's Note:**

> You did join this exchange, right?


End file.
